


One on One

by LokingMontlife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prostitute Stiles Stilinski, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokingMontlife/pseuds/LokingMontlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One on One...or something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One on One

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue inspirado en un web-cómic si desean verlo aquí les dejo el link: http://one-on-one.smackjeeves.com/comics/2018433/cover/
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!  
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

El amor no es nada más que una gran decepción. Creemos en ello solo porque añade más sentido a nuestra vida. Pero una persona es la historia de un final feliz. Pero otro es solo drama...

¿Cuál es el género de tu historia, Derek?

¿Drama? ¿Comedia? Farsa...

Tan tonto.

Tan ingenuo.

Casi insoportable.

Cierro los ojos expulsando el humo del tabaco mientras el viento frio golpea mi rostro, pequeños copos de nieve se adhieren a mi saco mientras camino sin destino alguno. Ni siquiera se en que momento termine en el parque de la ciudad, miro como lentamente el cigarro se consume en mis manos. La presión me invade. No quiero volver al departamento vacío porque tu aroma y el silencio...

Tus mentiras y me ingenuidad me volverán loco.

Solo necesito olvidar todo esto. Solo eso...

-Tienes fuego- una voz interrumpe mis pensamientos.

Alzo el rostro sin entender- ¿Qué?- pregunto al no entender la situación.

-Fuego. Puedo pedirte tu encendedor.

Por un momento es como si el tiempo se ha detenido ni siquiera el sonido del viento se escucha. Te miro detenidamente sin dejar tus ojos color miel en ningún momento, tu cabello castaño lleno de pequeños copos de nieve mojan tu cabeza pero eso no parece importarte. Enarcas una ceja esperando respuesta. Siento como mis mejillas se tornan un poco rojizas pero el frio clima lo disimula. Busco en mi bolsillo izquierdo sintiendo el frio metal al tacto.

-Toma- hablo por primera vez entregándote el encendedor.

-Gracias- tu voz es cálida haciéndome sentir calmado. Alargas tu mano tu piel fría toca la mía provocando un estremecimiento.

Ladeas el rostro en contra del viento para poder encender tu cigarro. En ningún momento te aparte la mirada me hacías sentir extraño.

-De nada- mis labios se mueven solos por mí mismo. Sin entender muy bien que es lo que hago. Nuestras miradas vuelven a chocar y siente el impulso de querer besarte, pero ¿Por qué?

El sonido de mi móvil me saca de mi empane, miro hacia mi izquierda encontrando mi maletín donde el sonido se produce. Sé que eres tú. Busco entre mis folders el maldito aparato. Siento tu mirada penetrante sobre mí haciéndome sentir aún más nervioso. ¿Por qué provocas esto en mí? La música sigue sonando comenzando a desesperarme.

-Mierda- suelto frunciendo el ceño.

Estoy tan concentrado que ignoro cuando te sientas a mi lado muy cerca mío. Sigo buscando entre mis cosas el maldito celular, tchick...tchick...tchick.

-¡PARA! \- reprendo haciendo que se detenga mantiene su dedo suspendido cerca de la tapa del encendedor. Gruño mirando el móvil, tu número registrado aparece en la pantalla. Me quedo en shock por unos segundos antes de rechazarla.

-Pelea con la novia- comentas tratando de comenzar una charla. Me mantengo en silencio esperando que calles- Tu novio entonces- pero no funciono.

-No es tu asunto- reprendo mirándote con enojo.

-Tranquilo, solo estaba preguntando- un escalofrió recorre mi espalda cuando tu mano se posa sobre mi rodilla.

-Escucha...

-Stiles- dices antes de que continúe.

-Lo que sea quita tu mano fuera de mi- me miras sin importancia alejándola lentamente.

Golpeas la punta del cigarro tirando las cenizas antes de volverlo a tus delgados labios.

-¿Quiero tener un poco de diversión? - la pregunta me descoloca te miro curioso ante tu silencio, expulsas el humo antes de volver a hablar- Hay un hotel cerca...-mencionas indiferente.

-¿Piensas que me veo como un gay?- cuestiono un tanto asustado ante tu propuesta anterior.

-No- respondes al mismo tiempo que te levantas- Pero... yo sé que eres- me quedo inmóvil en mi lugar cuando acercas tu rostro a tan solo centímetros del mío- Esta frio aquí- tu aliento choca contra mi cara.

-¿Qué mierda está haciendo?- cada vez te acercas más que puedo apreciar los pequeños lunares que adornas tu piel blanca.

-Nada- tu aliento choco contra mis labios antes de chocarlos con los míos. Instintivamente cierro los ojos correspondiéndote. Tus labios saben a tabaco por el cigarro pero sé que los míos igual así que le restó importancia disfrutando del contacto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- digo cuando te separas de mis labios.

-Dinero- confiesas sonriente mostrando tus dientes blancos como la nieve de esa noche.

-¿Qué?- pregunto un tanto intrigado. Todo esto por dinero.

-Sí, ya me escuchaste 30 dólares esta noche y soy tuyo- abro los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Eres un estafador?- comento esperando que solo sea una broma.

-No. Acabo de mezclar negocios con placer- tiras el cigarro consumido a un bote.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy interesado en eso?- reprendo. Mirando como comienzas a jugar una vez más con la tapa del encendedor.

-A menudo camino por este parque, tú también- frunzo el ceño sin entender separo los labios pero tu voz vuelve a interrumpirme- Pero usualmente estas con un chico...siempre el mismo- acaricias la tapa con delicadeza antes de cerrarla de golpe- Pero hoy estas... solo.

-Dame eso- estiro la mano retirándote el encendedor guardándolo en el saco antes de incorporarme de la banca dándome la vuelta con la intención de alejarme.

-Ok- respondes. Camino un poco más antes de girarme.

-Stiles... ¿Tú me acosas o algo? Quiero decir... ¿Aquí en un parque?- pregunto curioso cuando llego a tu lado.

-No, solo pasó. Llámalo un encuentro casual- mencionas a la vez que nos alejamos del parque hombro con hombro en la obscura noche nevada.

(...)

00:52 pm

Al final terminamos en el hotel que mencionaste, escucho como te mueves por la habitación mientras me desnudo desabrochando lentamente la camiseta, preguntándome si esto es lo correcto...

¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? No lo sé. Necesito detener esto pensando en ti...Incluso una hora....Necesito esto.

Miro mi reflejo en el espejo de ese hotel sintiendo un deje de culpabilidad al saber que tú en estos momentos estarías preocupado, preguntándote donde estaba pero tenía que hacer esto. Lo necesitaba.

Stiles... Él ni siquiera sabe mi nombre... eso no importa.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntas al otro lado de la puerta trayéndome nuevamente a la realidad.

-¿Huh?- murmuro girando el rostro. Encontrándote recargado en la puerta desnudo- No...gracias- respondo con dificultad al ver que solo una pequeña toalla cubre tu desnudez ante mí- Regresare pronto- contesto un tanto excitado.

-Ok- me miras expectante antes de salir del baño.

Abro el grifo dejando salir al agua caliente, rápidamente el vaho inunda la habitación cierro los ojos dejando que el agua se lleve todas mis preocupaciones tratando de quedar en blanco. Enrollo una toalla en la cintura cogiendo otra secándome mi corto cabello salgo del baño encontrándote fumando de nueva cuenta sobre la cama. Camino hasta la pequeña mesita de noche cogiendo el dinero de la billetera.

-Aquí está tu dinero- los extiendo frente a tu rostro esperando que los cojas.

-Ponlos en la mesa-hago lo que me ordenas posándolos a un lado tuyo.

-Apago la luz...

-Mmm, ¿estás seguro? Hay un espejo sobre la cama- ¿y? respondo con desdén- Bueno, algunas personas les gusta ver el proceso.

-No soy igual que ellos- la habitación queda a obscuras. La verdad es que quiero pensar que lo que hago no está mal y el saber que no puedo visualizarte me reconforta de algún modo.

-Ok, si tú lo deseas.

Tus labios recorren cada centímetro de mi piel mientras tus manos me acarician los muslos.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres?- murmuras sin dejar de repartir besos sobre mi pecho.

-No lo sé- confieso mirando a una parte del techo esperando encontrar las respuestas.

-¿Qué dices de un beso? Eso no va fuera de tu moral, oh si- subes tu cuerpo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Moral?

-Besar a un extraño está mal- acaricias con delicadez mi torso palmeando cerca de mi entrepierna-El único que usted debe besar es su amado...

El coraje y la ira me invade sintiendo el impulso de hacerlo, estiro el brazo empujando tu nuca contra mía chocando tus labios con los míos una vez más vuelvo a sentir el mismo cosquilleo. Delineo tus labios buscando intensificar las cosas, entreabres tus labios tocando tu lengua con la mía succionándola una y otra vez haciéndome jadear. Empujo tu cuerpo dejándote debajo de mí...a mi disposición. Te beso con necesidad queriendo más y más...

Te separas bajando tus labios a mi cuello. Gimo sobre tu oído pero no te detengo en ningún momento.

-Eso fue inesperado- tomas mis muñecas girándome nuevamente bajas tus besos a mi cuello, mi pecho besando, chupando y mordiendo mis pezones aprieto tu nuca extasiado.

-Nha...ah- empujo mis caderas hacia arriba queriendo sentir más de tu boca sobre mi miembro erecto. Tu mano sube y baja al igual que tu boca sobre él, estimulándolo. Acaricio tu espalda queriendo que continúes.

Chupas y chupas con gula no dejando un lugar seco, levanto el rostro queriendo ver tus expresiones solo siento ganas de correrme el ver como mi falo desaparece en tu boca...tan excitante.

Jadeo dejando caer mi cabeza sin capacidad de poder aguantar más...

Daniel...Daniel- ¡Daniel!- exclamo al correrme. Al instante me siento un completo idiota cubriéndome mi rostro con mi mano queriendo desaparecer- ¿A dónde vas?- exclamo al no sentir tu cuerpo sobre el mío.

-Al baño...a masturbarme- dices jalando la palanca mientras limpias los restos de mis fluidos en tus labios- Dudo que me vas a ayudar con eso- dices con ironía haciendo mención de la situación anterior.

Aprieto los ojos tratando de despejar mi mente. Tratando de olvidar-Ven aquí- ordeno incorporándome.

-¿Quieres verme hacerlo?- subes tu rodilla a la cama miro una vez más tu cuerpo desnudo.

-Ven aquí- repito halando tu cuerpo. Mientras te beso acomodo tus piernas a cada lado de mi cintura dejándome mi pene erecto sobre tu entrada.

Lentamente comienzas a descender sobre mi miembro, tratando de soportar la intromisión, levanto las caderas entrando de una en ti haciéndote gemir alto. Embisto rápidamente con necesidad de hacerte correr.

-Más lento...-dices pero ignoro tu propuesta.

Aprestas mi nuca alentándome hacer más contigo no siento necesidad de ir despacio quiero satisfacerte de alguna manera. Jadeo y gruño sobre tu piel enrojecida por mis constantes mordidas. En ningún momento detuviste tus movimientos alzándote cada vez más sobre mis caderas dejándote caer cada vez con más rapidez.

El ruido del celular me desconcierte pero no me detengo continuo y continuo satisfaciéndome con tu cuerpo, muerdo tu cuello queriendo dejar marca.

-Es tuyo...-comentas con dificultad mientras te masturbo "lo sé" digo en el mismo estado- Contesta...- gruño penetrándote más fuerte.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono. Me besas la mejilla acercado tus besos a mi oído.

-Contestas. Sé que quieres hacerlo- susurras.

-Contesta tú- la impotencia me consume jalándote lejos de mí pero sin dejar de moverme.

-Dame el teléfono- retiras tu cuerpo dejándome con ganas de más.

Con enojo me levanto de la cama agarrando el móvil, la valentía abandona mi cuerpo cuando veo el registro. Me dejo caer a un lado apretando el aparato en mis manos. Papa.-Mierda.

(...)

02:32 am.

-¿Quieres un poco?- ofreciste recostado aun lado mío. Aun estábamos desnudos pero después de la llamada no hicimos nada más. Alargue mi mano tomando el pequeño cigarro de tus manos.

Di una calada disfrutando del sabor del tabaco una vez más. Este era el quinto, sexto cigarro el día de hoy.

-¿Por qué querías que contestara el celular?- dije recordando el momento en que insiste en que lo hiciera. Tomaste mi muñeca halando dando una calada al cigarro para después soltarme.

-Primero dime porque querías que lo hiciera yo- declaraste del mismo modo arrebatándome el cigarro.

-Personalmente no me importa...

-Si no te importa, entonces no hagas preguntas estúpidas- rodaste los ojos con desdén.

-¿Por qué?- me miraste enarcando una ceja.

-Porque eso es lo que querías, ¿no es así? Pelear con tu novio, esperando el momento para regresar las cosas que él te hizo.

-Si... es probablemente por qué tome al primer chico que vi en el parque- hable riendo.

-No lo hiciste, ¿ok? Yo vine contigo. Puedes ver la diferencia- hablaste serio sin una pisca de gracia.

Apreté los labios apagando el cigarro jalando las sabanas cubriéndome con ellas.

-En realidad no. Pero déjalo pasar. Porque no hay nada para volver atrás- cerré los ojos esperando poder dormir.

-He de irme o ¿puedo quedarme?- tu tono de voz reflejo incomodidad y duda. Me revolví buscando una mejor posición pero sin abrir los ojos.

-Quédate...si quieres- dije antes de que pensara cualquier cosa extraña.

\- Sabes...- me estremecí al sentir tu piel detrás de mi espalda- De alguna manera...envidio a tu novio- abrí los ojos sorprendido ante tu confesión. Apreté la almohada esperando que digieras algo más pero tú respiración se volvió calmada.

-Stiles...- pregunte esperando que no estuvieras dormido ¿Mm? Respondiste- Nunca preguntas el nombre de los chicos con los que te acuestas.

-No. Ellos me lo dicen si quieren. A veces los nombres no son tan importantes, sabiendo que nunca nos volveremos a ver- tu respuesta me sorprendió pero al mismo tiempo de dolió- Supongo que usted se está preguntando... ¿Por qué hago esto?

-En realidad no, solo...no lo entiendo. Existen otras maneras de conseguir dinero- recalque.

-Sí. Pero me gusta mi vida...Tengo todo lo que necesito. Sexo, dinero, libertad... ¿amor? - Pausaste antes de reír con ironía- ¿Amor? Hmm... solo tengo 18. La vida es demasiado excitante como para preocuparse por alguien más- cada palabra que decías era como una puñalada en mi corazón- Además, dudo que jamás conozca a una persona que me haga cambiar.

Una vez más sentí el impulso de callarte decirte que yo quería ser esa persona. Pero ¿Por qué? Ni yo mismo entendía estos sentimientos dentro de mí.

-¿Escuchaste eso?

¿Qué?

-Todos los sonidos de esta hotel barato...risas, música, personas hablando y gimiendo. Este hotel tiene paredes delgadas, por eso siempre hay una gran cantidad visitantes aquí- comentaste como si fuera lo más normal- Porque a nadie la importa lo que esté pasando en la habitación contraria. De hecho, incluso aquellos dentro de las otras habitaciones...no les importa a quien se llevan a la cama. Yo soy un ejemplo típico de alguien que visita estos lugares... sinceramente solo amo el dinero y el sexo.

Finalizaste antes de girarte dándome la espalda. En ningún momento me vi con el valor de interrumpirte tus palabras de algún modo me hicieron saber que así es la realidad de este mundo. A nadie le importa el amor, solamente con tener dinero eres feliz. Pero no puedo estar de acuerdo con eso. Suspire cerrando los ojos acomodándome una vez más en esa vieja cama de hotel esperando descansar un poco en esa noche fría.

(...)

05:17 am.

Me removí en la cama parpadeando lentamente acostumbrando mi vista, incorporándome dejando ver mi desnudez me senté recordando lo de anoche. Mire a mi lado encontrando el lado vacío aparte el rostro comenzando a vestirme. Encendí la luz percatándome de algo que me dejo intrigado.

-¿El olvido el dinero?- confundido deje pasar eso tomando mi maletín- Mierda, ¿Dónde está el encendedor?- murmure frunciendo el ceño. Seguí buscando antes de que el móvil comenzara a sonar.

Gire el rostro mirándolo ahí en el suelo sin moverme, me levante caminando hasta el celular que seguía sonando tu imagen se mostró en la pantalla apreté los puños antes de cogerte la llamada. Tu voz sonó preocupada pero en realidad ya no me importaba nada. El rostro de ese chico desconocido fue lo único que pude pensar en ese momento.

Stiles caminaba bajo la ventisca jugando con la tapa del encendedor antes de cerrarlo y verlo con cariño. Al menos así mantendría un recuerdo del hombre de ojos verdes.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les gusto? Dejen sus comentario, toda opinión es bienvenida! Si tienen más ideas para fics no duden en enviármelas a mi Tumblr! Muchas gracias por apoyo! 
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!  
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
